tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Hector Nuiz
Hector Nuiz (born 1975) is a minor character in The IT Files. A former master sergeant with the Spanish Navy Marines, Hector was later recruited by Triangle Security Services. For official purposes Hector is listed as currently being assigned to the Stilton Corporation, while in reality he works for the Gorgon Sisterhood. Biography Hector was an orphan born and raised in Barcelona, Spain. Never having known his parents, Hector was content to be a bit of a lone wolf during his youth, usually keeping to himself but never being strictly anti-social. A major hobby of Hector's was going down to a local cinema that showed older movies for extremely low prices, turning him into a film buff and, possibly thanks to their content, a man who wanted to join the military. An average student, Hector figured the military would be the best fit for him and ended up being signed up to join the Spanish Navy Marines. After training Hector was singled out to join the Reconnaissance Battalion. Quickly showing great skill at being a sniper, Hector's best friend became his rifle. Hector was deployed to Bosnia but failed to see any action, instead getting his chance during the Kosovo War and, later on, the War in Afghanistan. While Hector was quickly promoted up to master sergeant he was frequently passed over for officer's training, resulting in him requesting a discharge after his tour of duty in Afghanistan was done. Hector ended up working as a mercenary during the War in North-West Pakistan, helping to eliminate a small Taliban cell. Feeling jaded with typical warfare, Hector decided to head for the United States and after spending some time working some shooting competitions he was approached and recruited by Triangle Security Services. A top sniper, Hector was given a certain amount of freedom with how he operated, allowing him to finally live out his secret dream of being a modern-day cowboy. In spite of his quirks Hector was on Canella Kim's list of people she wanted to recruit for the Gorgon Sisterhood. Intrigued by the work involved, Hector signed on a day after being offered. Hector's first assignment was Los Angeles, where he quickly found himself disliking Brent Harrison. The two bickered and had disagreements on how to handle the Fetishist Wax Museum. When Brent proved himself however Hector relented, inviting the former CIA man to join him for waffles. Personal Information * Current Age: 34 * Height: 5'10" * Weight: 165 lbs * Hair Color: Dark Brunette * Eye Color: Brown * Hypnosis Rating: 3 * Current Place of Residence: New York, US * Sexual Preference: Women * Favorite Food: Waffles Personal Items * Smith & Wesson Model 686P, personal sidearm * Dark Brown Slouch Hat Relationships Employers * Patricia Mero * Darcy Keibler * Canella Kim * Sarah Hardy Co-Workers * Selena Chandler * Thomas Hood * Marian Bell * Kai * Myra Stites * Daphne Alden * Brent Harrison * Joseph Wolfe Appearances * The IT Files: Darcy's Role Trivia * Hector is based on Spanish actor Oscar Jaenada. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:The IT Files Category:Gorgon Sisterhood